


No Mercy

by lluv3r



Category: Creek - Fandom, South Park
Genre: Death, Gang, Guns, Knives, M/M, Violence, creek - Freeform, killer, south park - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:50:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lluv3r/pseuds/lluv3r
Summary: Tweek Tweak lives a dangerous life. With dangerous I mean guns, blood, murder and fights which as a leader of a well-known gang isn't so rare, right? Even though death isn't uncommon, why is Craig Tucker so keen on joining Tweek's gang? He probably doesn't even have the guts to shoot someone.





	1. Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig gets beaten up by Clyde's gang but then, Tweek, another gang leader, saves him. A Girl helps patch him up and brings him to their base. That idiot, Craig, challenges Tweek to a battle.

Craig's P.O.V. || 2 1 : 4 6

"Urgh.. ", I groaned, wiping blood off my mouth. After seeing the smirk of them, I knew I had to defend and hope for the best. So many against one, kind of unfair wasn't it?

"Now picking on the weak, Clyde?"  
A boy with messy, blond hair walked up to them and brought a whole lot of more people with him. He was wearing black, just black actually. It seemed like he hurt himself a lot since he was wearing many bandages and bandaids.  
His green eyes were really striking and created a big contrast between his style and his pale face.  
"Fuck, Tweek's here. Retreat, guys!", the guy, I guessed 'Clyde' turned around, shouted and then began to run, "this isn't over".

Watching them run away in fear I turned around to the blond. He was staring at me, it gave me the shivers. His green eyes weren't so friendly after all!  
I couldn't even say thank you, that's how frozen I was by his cold stare.  
Honestly, I was kind of hoping he would ask how I was doing but I just guessed he was 'too cool' to care about someone like me.

A girl, wearing intimidating clothing as well, walked up to me and knelt in front of me. She was incredibly stunning.  
"Hey, you okay, kid?"  
'Kid'?  
"Uh, yeah, I'm okay.. ? Also, I'm 21", I answered rather confused.  
She snickered: "You don't look okay. Don't play the hero. We all know the real hero was boss.. did you see him with his glare, god, his breathtaking green eyes, I'd die to be looked at like that! His clothing style is so hot, I wish that he would notice me, for so long I've been-"  
Then I stopped listening. Okay, so this girl was head over heels for this Tweek guy. Too bad.

She helped me up but walking hurt real bad.  
"Hey, can you walk?", she asked softly.  
I gave her an pitiful look that said 'help'.  
It's the same look I give when too many girls clung to me. Which wasn't very rare.  
Heh, of course it wasn't.  
She raised an eyebrow and was suddenly carrying me bridal style. Pretty embarrassing, really.  
"What! Where are you taking me? Did my eyes finally cast a spell on you? Knew it wouldn't take long."  
That girl just looked at me, pretty disgusted and said: "I'm taking you to our base. I'll patch you up. And if you don't shut up I'm going to drop you immediately."

.. I decided to stay silent for the rest of the walk.

• • •

"Wendy! I was wondering where you were", it was Tweek who said that. His voice was much lower and mature sounding than expected.  
'Wendy' was surprisingly calm at him noticing her and apologized.  
"What the fuck is that punk doing here?", he asked.  
I whispered: "Rude."  
Wendy shook her head: "He'll leave soon.. I'm just going to patch him up real quick, won't take long. I couldn't leave him there, walking hurt him, leader.."

Leader, huh? Yeah, I should have guessed that Tweek was the boss of this gang.  
He turned his head away and was now facing his back at us.  
"Kindness is what'll kill you one day."  
Kill?!  
I could hear her quietly sigh.

"Sorry. I think you left a bad impression on Tweek because you dragged me here", I let my arm rest on her shoulder.  
She didn't seem to mind and said: "He's always like that. I hate myself for liking a piece of shit like him."  
I opened my mouth as to say something but quickly shut it because honestly? I didn't know what to say.

"You got a job?"  
My mind went blank since it was really embarrassing to say and I just wanted to stay silent.  
".. nah. I'm pretty useless. Can't do anything right. Couldn't even finish college."  
Wendy gave me a pitiful look. I totally didn't need that. People gave me way too many. Kind of sick of it.

"So, you don't have any talents?"  
"Urgh..", I sighed. It was like an arrow going through me with the letters letters 'G U I L T Y' on it.  
"Nope, 100% useless civilian of society.", I answered, quite ashamed.  
From the corner of my eye I could see her smirking. Like she had a plan or something.

She just stood there for a minute or so till she finally said something:"Have you tried fighting? Like, in a gang? What are you, sniper, support or more of Scrapper?"  
"What the hell? What is a sniper? And what the hell is a Scrapper?? Sounds like a torture device.."  
".. wow, I get why you failed college, Craig", she grinned.  
"Rude", I whispered.

"Snipers are the people in the back, are also supports. They take out other snipers and and sometimes their shot is the one that decides the battle. I think they use rifles with a telescopic sight."  
I smirked.  
"Being far away from enemies sound like my type of job."

"You can if you want. We need a few more snipers if I'm completely honest. Our gang is short on 'em."  
"You guys are supposed to be a gang? You sound more like an organisation or assassins or something like that.. "  
Wendy smiled. Scary. But she didn't answer.

She could probably see how bored I was so she just shrugged.  
"I mean there are much more but there are also the Scrappers or close-combat fighters, who fight enemies eye to eye. I am! I fight with daggers and pistols of course."

My eyes lit up, Wendy was a close-combat fighter?  
"That's awesome actually, Wendy. Say, can you teach me?"  
A wink was the answer I needed. Maybe not wanted but needed.  
"How about starting with guns? Ever shot something? Or.. someone?"  
I quickly shook my head. Hell no, I wasn't a murderer!

We went out of the nursing room and stepped out in the bar again. Not a bar in the city, more like hidden in the corner. Looked pretty cozy. One guy that handled the drinks, many wooden tables and chairs where a lot of scary guys sat, having fun and drinking. Around 20 years old maybe?

Tweek was surrounded by a lot of guys that looked twice his size but he didn't look intimidated, more like in charge.  
All the people around him laughed and I could even see a smirk on his face. His eyes were closed but he opened them immediately and looked over here. His green eyes again. So. Fucking. Scary!

Damn, he even got over here. I thought I'd be scared for sure but.. well, he was shorter than expected.  
"The fuck, Wendy? Where are you taking him? I hope you're getting rid of him and that he never has to step in front of my eyes again."  
This highschooler or whatever didn't have anything on me.

"Hey kid, I don't get why you hate me so much but I'm going to learn how to fight so I can join a gang! And if it's not yours, don't cry if I hurt you one day with my amazing gun skills!"  
Yeah.  
Yeah, I said that.  
Roll credits.

I just realized how stupid I was after the whole bar covered their mouth in shock and yelled 'Ooh!' like in some stupid tv show.

"I ain't a kid, loser. And I don't care if you join any gang. Don't even think you'll survive a week, this life is tougher than you think. You goody two shoes don't have the guts to shoot a man. Or do you want to fight, punk? Come out if you dare", he smiled while stepping outside.

I gritted my teeth, knowing exactly this would be the fucking END of my life but honestly, was there anything to end? I mean, imagine. A random stranger taking out the leader of a gang? I'd totally be the new boss. Also, he looks like a high schooler, this couldn't be that hard.  
.. I stepped outside.

The whole bar was following.  
When we were in ready positions, I remembered that.. I..  couldn't fight.  
Uh.  
Yeah.

"Your gun skills, huh?", he smiled and threw A GUN at me, "go on, show me."  
Seeing Wendy sweat in the audience had me sweating too. Why was she sweating? Why was I sweating??

I was now holding the gun and well, I didn't know how to use one??  
"You're trembling, kid. Wait, don't you know how a gun works?", he sighed, "whatever, I'll show you.",

That was pretty embarrassing. My enemy had to show me how to shoot him, what is this.  
"Ready?", he asked while taking out a knife. It looked pretty sharp and had a hole in the handle. He used that hole to spin the knife around and it looked surprisingly badass.  
I just nodded even though I still wondered why I got a gun and he a knife. I mean, unfair or what? Not that I complained.

He continued spinning his knife around and I took the chance to aim at his head.  
The shot was so loud and I even closed my eyes, what if I KILLED HIM, OH MY GOD.  
Clenching one of my eyes together, the other witnessed the impossible. He blocked the bullet with his knife, like.. how the frick?

Then he came rushing, I backed off but fell on my butt. I mean ass. Well, there wasn't a good way to make it sound cool anyway. The knife was so close to slitting my throat, I was nearly tearing up.  
"Aiming at the head is what pros do. I never taught you that. Good shot, loser", he smirked again. He really liked smirking, huh? Ah, back to spinning the knife. The whole audience was cheering and shouting his name while he walked back into the bar.

Suddenly he stopped.  
"I guess you can join my gang you want, I don't care. I don't get the blame if you die though, get it? You may have potential or something. Your shot was good considering the fact you never held a gun before, I mean."

"Ah.. thanks.. I want to join, Tweek! Please teach me."  
Tweek turned around. And.. guess what, smirked.  
"From now on, call me leader."  
Then he stepped away.  
That guy really tried really hard to make it look like he was in a movie, wow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note☕  
> Action! Guns! Blood! DEATH!  
> Kinda in the mood for it after banana fish :').  
> Tbh, I love the idea of Tweek spinning around his knife, lmaoo  
> Hope you liked this story, feel free to suggest ideas or plots for the story! Happy new year, btw♡  
> I want to stop writing creek and expand my choices more like.. voltron [ klance ] or detroit: become human! [ rk900 x gavin reed ] Maybe I will woop  
> 


	2. Knives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Craig follows Tweek into a forest where he sees a part of him, he didn't expect. They get attacked.

Craig's P.O.V. || 0 1 : 4 2

Wendy has been teaching me about close-combat fighting and she said I better practice with a weapon, handy and effective. Just like Tweek, I heard this knife he had, it was his go-to weapon. As the leader he had to be good at everything basically but this knife.. He was dangerous with it.  
"You got an idea?", she asked me.  
I shook my head. I didn't know what was 'handy' or small or.. what I was good with.  
"Well, weapons I find pretty cool are.. brass knuckles? Throwing knives?"  
"Wait, I thought throwing knives weren't real", I gasped.  
"Psshh! Of course they are."  
She was trying to teach me knife techniques but I just couldn't.. get them:"What the hell, Craig, you totally suck at this shit!"  
"Calm down, Wendy, that's why we're practicing. You know. 'Learning'?"  
"God, you're so obnoxious, I'm going to sleep."  
Then she just left and I stood outside the training area. It didn't have a roof or anything, honestly it was just.. grass. Like.. outside. Not really a training area but for me it became one.  
The bar had several stories, probably filled with beds. Wendy was living here and many other gang members. I still had a home to return to but it seemed like this was much more fun. I thought about moving here. The view was incredible as well, the bar was right at the edge of a huge cliff, the ocean behind it. It was hidden very well since on the other side was just forest and trees.  
Probably wasn't a very good idea but I kind of decided to snoop around and look around, get familiar with this place.  
After a little bit of wandering I spotted someone with short blond hair, laying in the grass and staring at the sky.  
For a leader he was extremely careless since this was the only place where there were no trees at all. A tree free area in form of a circle and right in the middle was this guy, completely alone.  
"Tweek- uh.. leader, isn't this kind of dangerous?"  
He flinched and immediately took the knife out of his pocket.  
I raised my arms, signalling him I wasn't a thread and on his side.  
"Ah", he sighed, "it's you."  
Again, he spinned around this knife. It looked sharp as hell.  
"Are you stargazing?"  
"I guess."  
"Can I join?"  
"Whatever."

His answers were always cold-hearted but well, understandable.  
We both laid on the grass and I even dared to close my eyes. I knew if something happened he would have protected me.  
He would have right?  
Right??  
"Closing your eyes makes you vulnerable as fuck, kid."  
"Aren't you the one that lays right in the middle of this totally suspicious circle area where trees are.. gone?", I questioned him.  
"I know how to protect myself."  
"You didn't even hear me sneaking on you. I could have been a sniper."  
He gave me an annoyed glare but that glare only lasted for a moment because he raised his knife toward my throat pretty quickly.  
"Don't make fun of me, punk."  
I still wasn't over this fear of death and when a skilled kid held a knife just 1cm apart from your throat it's kinda of.. scary.  
I breathed in and out.  
"Can you teach me?"  
"What?", he just looked at me with this confusing look.  
"Fighting with knives."  
Tweek lowered his knife and searched something in his pockets. Then he took out a white marker and handed me it.  
"Practice with a marker. My shirt is black so we'll see how many times you hit."  
I tried what Wendy taught me but in end I couldn't land a single hit.

"Hey. I'll fight now too, just dodging is so boring", he said, taking out his knife. This lowkey felt like this nightmare I had. The nightmare where I died. Was I going to die. Oh god.  
"Always try to disarm your enemy and never stop moving. Stand on your toes and hop around, it helps. The knife is always in front of you, so keep your body behind it."  
I attacked but he dodged very confident.  
"Don't extend your knife arm all the way, it's vulnerable then."  
He attacked and I was so scared, I blocked with my other arm.  
"Don't use your other arm as a shield. Jump backwards, duck but just don't block with that arm. Never."  
I attacked, attacked and attacked.  
Nothing worked.  
"Relax, knife fighting isn't about attacking randomly, it requires intelligence, balance and precision."  
I just sighed. Maybe this wasn't anything for me after all.  
"Leader, I don't think knives are the thing for me. I also don't have intelligence, balance or precision."  
Tweek smirked:"Have you tried throwing knives yet?"  
"I didn't even know they existed until today."  
And then he just broke into laughter.  
Rolling my eyes I sighed again. What a great leader.

"Sorry. Have you tried rifles with telescopic sight? Or crossbows?"  
I shook my head. They sounded really cool. Being a sniper was really hard though. Everybody in the team counted on you hitting the target perfectly. It would probably take a long time to master this skill.  
"Or do you like punching people? I have brass knuckles. They have a button on the side. If you press it a knife will come out on the side. It pretty cool if you hit someone and it doesn't really hurt them, you just press this button and then you look like less of an idiot and say it was planned. Here. I'll give it to you. I'm not a brass knuckle guy anyway. Really brutal, punching someone's face till they're dead. Stabbing someone isn't great either but the knife does all the work anyway. I don't kill when I don't have to."  
I wondered in which situation it was necessary and where the line between kill and not kill was.  
"Say, leader, what kind of knife do you have? It seems amazing."  
"It's nothing really. It's not that expensive, I just bought it because I can spin it around."  
Wait, he was serious about this spinning shit?  
He continued:"It's a KA-BAR, USMC combat knife. Their models were used in World war II by US Marine Soldiers. It weights about 0.32 kg and is 30.16 cm long, the blade about 18 cm."  
I raised an eyebrow. Weirdooo.  
"You remember all the numbers?"  
"No, I tattooed them on my wrist in case some idiot asks me how much my knife weights, of course I remember, what else."  
I giggled.  
His humour was weird but weirdly funny as well.  
• • •  
"Watch out!", he screamed and moved his arm in a speed I have never seen before. It was.. unreal. Again, he did the impossible which wasn't so impossible anymore since.. He kind of did it twice.  
He blocked a bullet with his 18 cm long blade. How the hell??  
"Shit, shit!", I panicked. Someone was attacking us!  
Two guys ( luckily just two ), ran towards us and Tweek tried to fight both. I just stood there and was helpless. Also, I spotted a sniper on a tree. He was aiming at Tweek!  
"Come on, Craig! In school you got an A on parkour!", I whispered to myself and ran towards his tree. Surprised he didn't just shoot me but I stepped on the tree trunk and jumped, holding on to the tree branch he stood on.  
He looked at me and aimed his sniper thingie directly at my head.  
I concentrated. What would Tweek do in such a situation?  
Got it!  
I pressed the button on the brass knuckles and swung my hand against his leg. Was that enough to stop him from aiming?  
"Urgh! You bitch!", he shouted, clenching an eye. He didn't fall from the tree or cried holding his leg ( of course not ), like I expected so.. I figured for stabbing him again it was too late.  
"CRAIG!", I heard Tweek cry. From the corner of my eye I could see him fighting these two others.  
I concentrated again. Villains always took so long to shoot.. I could have probably hit him 20 times again.  
I let go of the branch and his shot missed but not completely. I got hit, it just didn't hit me directly.  
This sniper sucked.  
I saw Tweek throwing a gun over to me. Why didn't he just use that??  
Luckily I caught it and took cover immediately. I played metal gear solid, I kind of knew what was happening.  
The moment of truth, I looked around the tree, Tweek was doing okay but he looked like he couldn't take it much longer.  
I took out the gun and risked a shot. That sniper and me were eye to eye.  
We even shot at the same time.  
"Fuck!", we both screamed out of pain.  
Everything was blurry, I laid my hand over the wound. It was just the shoulder. A relieved sigh left my mouth.  
I hit him! He fell down the tree while his weapon was still on there. I didn't have time to think, I needed to act, fast!  
Running towards Tweek, I aimed my gun at the guy fighting him. Wait, weren't two guys here?  
The guy sneaked up on me and put his knife around my throat.  
If I would have done anything right now, he would have slit my throat right away.  
"Hey, big guy!", I heard Tweek shout.  
The guy loosened up a bit and looked over to him.  
I could see Tweek threatening to slit his throat and the guy in the same position as me.  
"Let him go", he said and glared.  
I had a plan but I didnt know if it would work and neither did I know if Tweek would understand it. I made the weirdest eye movements to signalise him that he needed to distract him or catch his attention for just a short second.  
He slightly nodded and.. slit the guys throat. I was completely shocked, I didn't even think he would-!  
.. There was to time to be shocked.  
I shot his foot while my other hand went between the knife and my throat. After realizing the pain, he tried to kill me but the brass knuckles prevented that attempt. Pretty smart, huh? Couldn't believe that shit worked.  
Tweek ran towards us. With his knife he stabbed the arm that was wrapped around my neck and the guy flinched back immediately, I could free myself from his grip.  
"Let's go, Tweek", I huffed.  
I stood there, watching the helpless body of that guy. He was still alive but hurt.  
"What if he follows us? I have to kill him."  
"But, Tweek.. ! Urgh!", the pain of my shoulder hit me worse than expected. Everything was spinning again.  
After taking out the knife of his arm, Tweek ran towards me supporting me with his shoulder.  
"Thank you.. for sparing him."  
"I.. When I told you I only kill when necessary.. I lied. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to fear me but I'm not the type of guy who sees the good in everyone."  
I just nodded, showing him that I understood. It was hard to make me really hate someone but sometimes even I did that.  
Looking over to him, I gave him a warm smile.  
I was glad he smiled back. A genuine smile, very rare. Well I have only known him for two days but.. maybe I had the wrong impression of him.  
Suddenly we heard fast steps getting louder and louder, we turned around.  
That shithead followed us!  
A punch landed right in my face, making me fall on the ground.  
Tweek. With a protective posture he stood there, in front of me. My eyes widened. He was a good leader after all.  
The guy just pushed him aside, easy with Tweek's small body. He attacked me again and everything was in slow motion. Surprisingly, he had a knife. I couldn't concentrate, the pain was too much. I was about to pass out. My head was spinning and my eyes couldn't stay open much longer.  
The only thing I could see before blacking out was Tweek and how he used his arm as a shield to protect me. Exactly the thing he taught me to never do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note☕  
> Uhm what just happened  
> Noo, school starts very soon, I'm so not happy about it. Only on weekends I can upload then :( and my archive of our own invitation arrives on SUNDAY damn.  
> Sorry about not making sense in this chapter or describing things weirdly. I had everything in my head as a manga so it was hard writing it :(  
> Very proud to say that this story will have 2000 words per chapter♡


End file.
